Conventional navigation systems can provide for estimating general travel times for routes. For example, a travel time estimate can be determined by dividing the distance of the route by the speed limit of the route. However, such a time estimate may include errors due to road conditions, traffic congestion, driving patterns, accuracy of the navigation system, and other variables which are not accounted for by navigation systems.